


lovely.

by bubblybaeks



Series: kaisoo one shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblybaeks/pseuds/bubblybaeks
Summary: kaisoo wake up in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: kaisoo one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	lovely.

The heat of the sun could be felt on his back as the sunlight hit their bodies and continued on to the wooden floor. The white comforter covered their bodies in a mess. Beneath the comforter laid their cluttered bodies tangled together in every way possible. Back to chest, arm over waist, face to neck, legs between legs. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies but they didn’t mind as they continued to sleep soundly. Hair was sprawled all over the pillows and filled with knots that created themselves overnight. 

The sunlight turned unbearable as Kyungsoo slowly opened his eyes with great difficulty. He blinked for a few moments before finally adjusting to the brightness. His thoughts were jumbled and he was blankly staring at the wall before he could register the arm that was draped over his waist. 

Just as he was about to sit up to close the window, he glanced down as he felt the arm around his waist somewhat tighten and curl into him even more. He slowly turned his head to face the body the arm belonged to. He found sleepy, half open eyes looking back at him, tanned skin with slightly flushed cheeks, and his lips wearing a lazy smile. Kyungsoo’s eyes traveled down his long neck, his sharp collarbones, and the top of his pecs. He lazily turned his body to face Jongin’s. Once Kyungsoo fully faced Jongin, they just gazed at each other as each of their thoughts was infused with the other. Warmth filled Kyungsoo’s chest. 

“Good morning.” 

Jongin’s voice was thick with sleep, as he rasped out his greeting. His soft breath caressed his face, his gaze fixed on to Kyungsoo as he calmly waited for his response. 

“Morning.” Kyungsoo shyly mumbled back lowly.

Jongin’s eyes swam with an overwhelming flood of emotion when Kyungsoo couldn’t handle it anymore; he slowly lowered his head, a soft smile displayed on his lips. He felt a tug on his waist when he realized that Jongin’s right arm was still wrapped around him. Jongin pulled him closer so that their fronts pressed together, feeling his skin tingling the moment their bodies touched, while Kyungsoo raised his hands and pressed them onto the top of Jongin’s chest. 

The contact between their bodies made Kyungsoo raise his head, the flush on both their cheeks deepening and the heat between their bodies rising. Jongin slowly lowered his head closer to Kyungsoo’s. The closer Jongin got the faster his heartbeat rose. By the time Jongin’s breath was hitting the elder’s lips, Kyungsoo was sure Jongin could hear his fast-paced heartbeat in the silence of the room. 

They stilled for 1, 2, 3 seconds before Kyungsoo couldn’t handle the tension anymore and slot their lips together. Kyungsoo’s plush bottom lip tucked between Jongin’s lips and Jongin swore he’s never felt anything softer. Their lips moved in sync as they savored the taste of each other. 

The hands that Kyungsoo placed on Jongin’s chest slowly crawled up to wrap his fingers around Jongin’s nape. Jongin’s arm slightly lifted Kyungsoo to allow his left arm to wrap around his waist as well. Jongin slowly moved them so that he would be lying on his back with Kyungsoo above him. Every touch set Kyungsoo’s skin on fire. 

The latter gasped in pleasure when he felt a tongue swipe over his lip and Jongin took the moment to enter Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin’s tongue explored his mouth, brushed his teeth, and massaged his tongue. The taste of each other felt addicting. When Kyungsoo felt like his chest would explode from emotion and lack of air he slightly pulled away as did Jongin. 

They stayed in their position, a centimeter apart when Jongin closed the gap once again to press an innocent kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. He repeated the gesture twice more before Kyungsoo lowered his head to the crook of Jongin’s neck in embarrassment. Kyungsoo turned tomato red, as he felt Jongin’s chest shake with soft laughter. 

They stayed cuddled together, appreciating the time they have to spend together. A serene silence filled the room, Jongin’s chest rising calmly with Kyungsoo in sync. He exhales air from his nose to Kyungsoo’s shoulder, smiling contently as he watches the goose bumps rise on his skin at the feel of the younger’s breaths hitting his shoulder. 

Kyungsoo felt so secure being wrapped up in Jongin’s arms but so embarrassed for feeling this way for his best friend. But the way he felt around Jongin aren’t feelings that should be harbored around friends. The sparks that ignited between their bodies, the passion that was put in to each kiss, it scared him yet excited him. How he felt safe in his arms. How he felt ardor with each kiss. How he saw adoration in the other’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo lifted his head from the comfort of Jongin’s neck to look at Jongin. The younger turned his head to Kyungsoo’s direction. Again, they just stared into each other’s eyes as if they couldn’t believe the sight of each other. Jongin displayed his teeth with a contagious grin; Kyungsoo couldn’t help but return the action.  
Once again, Jongin slightly puckered his lips to kiss Kyungsoo again when alarms rang in Kyungsoo’s head at the sudden realization that he hasn’t brushed his teeth. 

“Wait!” Kyungsoo covered his lips with one hand and pressed the other hand to Jongin’s chest to push him down who caused Jongin gaped at him quizzically.

Kyungsoo sat up and untangled himself from Jongin’s body, jumped away from the bed, and ran towards the direction of the bathroom. Once he reached the bathroom he stumbled in, frantically looking for his toothbrush and toothpaste. Why is he so fucking stupid? Kissing an attractive guy in the morning without brushing his teeth? Nothing was more embarrassing than that. 

The way he forcefully brushed his teeth came to a halt when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and Jongin’s chin resting on his shoulder. He almost choked on the toothpaste before he held back. 

“Is this what you were freaking out about?” He could hear the amusement in Jongin’s voice and the soft chuckles that bounced from his chest. Kyungsoo blushed once again. It seems that that was wall he could do with Jongin around; blush. 

Jongin noticed the flush of Kyungsoo’s cheeks, grinning even wider; he moved closer to peck his cheeks innocently, the grip on Kyungsoo’s waist tightening ever so slightly. Kyungsoo stilled when he felt plump lips softly touching his cheek. 

He heard Jongin’s laughter once again, just as he was about to question the reason for his laughter he looked at Jongin’s finger pointing towards his chin. Kyungsoo looked back to the mirror and saw a strip of toothpaste falling down his chin. Just as it was about to fall Kyungsoo hurriedly rid off of Jongin’s arms and washed his mouth with water in seconds. 

The permanent flush adorning Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he turned back to Jongin, who’s laughter was slowly dying down but smile never fading, and pushed him out of the bathroom with both hands on his back. 

“Hyung! Why?” Jongin whined. “I wanna shower.” Kyungsoo replied back calmly, a smile threatening to spread on his lips. Jongin pouted at him for a second before his features turned lustful. 

“We can shower together, hyung.” 

Kyungsoo’s breath caught in his throat.

“No.”

“Why not?” 

Jongin slowly started walking up to him, each step making kyungsoo slowly lose his breath. Jongin finally got close enough that their toes touched. Kyungsoo kept his eyes straight ahead as he was afraid he might get sucked into Jongin’s gaze if he looked up. He smirked at the reaction that emitted from his hyung. He brought his hand up and placed a finger under Kyungsoo’s chin, urging him to look up. 

“Look at me hyung,”

Kyungsoo looked up to find Jongin’s alluring gaze fixed on him, a smirk playing on his lips. ‘This motherfucker’ Kyungsoo knew that jongin was aware of how his actions affected him, and he was happy that he is able to affect his hyung this much. 

Jongin lowered his head as the proximity between their lips turned lesser. Kyungsoo stayed put, not wanting to enlarge Jongin’s ego even more. Jongin laughed when he knew what Kyungsoo was trying to do. He got even closer, shut his eyes, and slightly puckered his lips. Kyungsoo followed and pushed forward but realized Jongin pulled back, fuck. He knew he lost when he looked up to find Jongin’s amused self, grinning widely at him. 

Jongin didn’t expect Kyungsoo to forcefully push him out the bathroom and slammed the door shut after that.

**Author's Note:**

> too fluffy?


End file.
